O Mapa do Maroto
by Belly Weasley
Summary: A verdadeira história de como foi criado o tão famoso Mapa do Maroto.


"_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom."_

Hogwarts, inverno. Muita neve, por sinal. Enquanto a maioria dos alunos estava passeando descontraídamente por Hogsmeade, os Marotos tinham mais o que fazer. Melhor, não tinham nada para fazer.

—Ei, Prongs. Por que a gente está aqui mesmo? –perguntou Sirius, inocentemente. Os quatro estavam sentados em uma árvore. Peter esta cochilando, ou tentando cochilar. Os outros três estavam sentando em um galho alto, de difícil acesso.

—Por que você teve que espiar o dormitório feminino da Corvinal, cara? Sirius Black, você é um tremendo tarado! –esbravejou James, levantando e apontando para o Maroto. —Se não fosse por você, eu estaria lá em Hogsmeade, comprando algum doce pra Evans, xavecando ela!

—Que culpa eu tenho? Eu te disse que eu queria conhecer todos os orifícios de Hogwarts, não tenho culpa que caí naquele paraíso. Só olhei o que me foi oferecido. –disse Sirius, erguendo os braços, espreguiçando-se.

—Cadê o seu juízo, cara? –perguntou Remus, com uma cara de tremenda decepção. —Se for espiar mulher, espia melhor! Como diabos você foi pego naquele buraco? No mínimo, deve ter assoviado para alguma garota!

—Eu não assoviei, respeito aquelas moças! É que eu tive algumas sensações, então eu...

—Eu me recuso a ouvir isso! –gritou James, com repulsa. —Essas intimidades ficam com você!

—Como se você nunca teve isso perto da Evan... –Remus foi interrompido por um soco.

—Eu nunca faria isso!

—Convenhamos, a Evans é um tremendo pecado! Duvido que nunca...

E outro soco.

—Ei, Padfoot. Por que você quer conhecer todos os buracos de Hogwarts? –perguntou Peter, com um olho aberto e outro fechado.

—Wormtail, se só na primeira tentativa, eu consegui achar um lugar só para espiar as Corvinais do terceiro ano, imagine os outros lugares! EU POSSO ACHAR O DORMITÓRIO DAS SONSERINAS DO SÉTIMO ANO! OU ATÉ O BANHEIRO!

—Ah, Padfoot, pare com a safadeza! –repreendeu James.

—EU PODERIA ACHAR O QUARTO DA EVANS, CARA! –James deu uma leve corada, e tentou esconder o rosto com as mãos.

—Antes de vocês começarem a briga... Fiquei curioso com a ideia. De conhecer tudo sobre esse lugar. O castelo é gigante, mas nós não conhecemos nem metade de todos os cantos. –dizia Remus, pensativo. James, que saiu de seus devaneios com a ruiva, concordou com a cabeça.

—M-mas, o que nós faríamos? Um mapa? –perguntou Peter, intrigado com a ideia.

—É isso! Um mapa! Cara, isso seria a dádiva dos Marotos! Todos os cantos, todos os buracos, as passagens, tudo! –Sirius levantou-se com cuidado, mas animado. —Eu concordo! Já que o Mooney deu a ideia, e o Wormtail concretizou, só falta o Prongs.

—Mas o que nós ganharíamos com isso? Não vai ser muita perda de tempo? –perguntou James, tentando se convencer.

—Uma Evans peladinh... –outro soco. James estava levemente corado novamente.

—Então, decidido! Faremos um mapa! O Mapa do Maroto! –declarou Remus, com entusiasmo.

—Mas um mapa... Tão vago. A gente devia incrementar o negócio aí. –disse Sirius, com um ar pensativo.

—Como, por exemplo? –Wormtail, curioso, não conseguiu conter-se.

—E se a gente... Arranjasse algum jeito de localizar as pessoas, onde quer que elas vão? A gente podia colocar elas andando no mapa, com algum feitiço! Isso sim seria supimpa! Imagina a gente sabendo onde qualquer aluno, professor... OU ALUNA ESTÁ! –gritava Sirius, espantado com a própria ideia.

—Então, decidido. Faremos um mapa. –concluiu Remus.

—Começando como? –perguntou Peter.

—Simples! Começando como eu! –soltou Sirius, orgulhoso.

—Você começou vendo uma revista pornô escondido, e quando o Filch desconfiou, você saiu correndo, e achou um buraco, depois...

—Não isso, Mooney! Explorar! Vamos explorar! A partir disso, a gente faz o mapa.

—Explorar o que? –perguntou James, perdido.

—Explorar Beuaxbatons. Explorar Hogwarts, animal!

—Começamos amanhã? –disse Peter, animado.

—Não, hoje mesmo! Vamos aproveitar que o povão está passeando por aí.

—Mas daqui a pouco eles voltam. –Remus parecia preocupado.

—Mais um motivo para irmos rápido! Vamos, vamos!

OoO

—TO ARREPENDIDO! VAMOS VOLTAR! SE PEGAREM A GENTE AQUI, TÂMO MORTO! –James entrava em pânico, suava frio.

—Arregou.

—Não arreguei! Como vocês têm coragem de vir na torre da Sonserina?

—Como você _não _tem coragem? Cara, é o sétimo ano, e...

—Vocês dois! Fiquem quietos! Estamos só explorando. Ex-plo-ran-do!

—Mas a gente tinha que seguir justo o Padfoot? É óbvio que ia dar em bosta.

—Ah, muito obrigada!

—De qualquer jeito, já estamos aqui. E vamos logo então, antes que as garotas voltem.

—Só para constar... Eu me perdi... A gente se perdeu.

—Muito bem Padfoot, está sabendo legal, hein? –reclamava Remus.

OoO

—Finalmente, conseguimos! O Mapa do Maroto está pronto.

—Eis aí nosso trunfo.

—Nosso segredo.

—Isso não vai servir para nada de bom mesmo.

—Como se uma Evans peladinha fosse ruim.

_Afinal,_

"_Malfeito, feito."_

**Escrita por Nanna Baskerville. Postada aqui como todos os direitos liberados.**

**Betada por Belly Weasley. **


End file.
